Second Chances
by GloomingDarkLove
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn. Everyhting is the same except for the fact that Jacob never imprinted on Renesmee. Bella always had another sister, but she was put up for adoption when they were very Little. Now almost 15 yaers after they were separated her sister comes back. What will happen to her when while walking on the beach she meets Jacob? Read and Review plaese!


**Hey guys! I know I havent updated in FOREVER. But got some problems. I got new idaes to continue my stories at school and the moment I sat down at my laptop to write them down I forgot them :/ But yeah thanks to all the Rp in forums I've been having with some close friends new ideas for this story began coming up and I inmediatly wrote them down. Im not sure if Ill continue with the rest of stories but Ill try my best. I hope you like this. Read and Review please! Thanks a million to ****Avatar Korra in Action**** and ****SissyFaith**

**for helping me out with this idea. You rock girls! **

Marian POV

I was walking down in First Beach not paying much attention to my surroudnings and simply focusing on the feeling of the warm sand under my bare feet. It was still hard to believe for me that I had been able to come back to my real family, even if Charlie and Renee refuse to tell me yet why they gave me up for adoption. I mentally winced at that word. My memories while passing on from Foster family to Foster family werent the best. A memory taht keeps haunting my nightmares is the day when they took me to the orphanage when I was barely 3 and a half yaers old.

_**14 years ago...**___

I was finsihing packing too excited for own good. Mommy and Daddy had told me we were going for a Little trip and I needed to pack my things. I knew Bella wasnt coming as she was staying with Grandma. I picked up my bag with some effort and went downstairs smiling at my parents. 

_-Im ready- I said, noticing my parents didnt smile back to me. I brushed that off. Maybe they were just nervous for the trip._

_-Okay lets go to the car and we'll put your bag in the backseat with you.- Renee said. _

_I nodded eagerly and almost ran out of the door opening the door to the car while standing on my tiptoes and turning around to see my Little but pretty house, I didnt know that woudl be the last time I would see it for at least 14 yaers. I climbed in the car while Charlie came and helped me with my seatbelt._

_-Thanks daddy- I grinned._

_He didnt answer me, just closed the door and climbed in the drivers seat while my mommy sat in the co-driver seat. We drove around Forks for a few minutes and came into Port-Anegeles. I looked around curious from my view in the window, already lots of posible places of were our trip would be forming in my mind. We stopped in front of a strange building with strange letters in its gate. Later on I would discover those letters read: 'Orphanage'. Renee came and helped me out of my seat, I noticed she didnt hold my hand like always._

_-Whats this place? Is this were our trip is going to be?- I asked, curiosity filling my voice_

_Charlie forced a smile and tried to sounds calm -Yes, we are just filling some papers and our trip will start.-_

_We went into the building, it looked a bit gloom inside and we walked up to a lady sitting behind a desk with a computer. She looked kinda bored. She didnt look up at us when we arrived and simply asked._

_-Names?-_

_My mom answered. -The Swams-_

_The lady nodded and handed them some papers. _

_- Fill these up, someone will be here very soon to take the 'girl' to her room.- _

_I didnt understand what taht meant at the momento and began thinking if this was some new type of hotel. A man around his 40 came and took my bag, telling me to follow him. I looked up at my parentsand they nodded not looking me in the eye. I followed teh man down a hallway and into a small room that looked more like a closet._

_-You'll be staying here until someone comes for you to take you home.- After that, he simply left my bag in the floor and left the room. _

_I looked at the room sad it was so small when suddenly a roar snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked trhough the window and saw my parents in the car, starting it up. I ran out of the room trying to get to the front door and catch them._

_-Mommy! Daddy! wait for me!- I came to the open door of the building and saw my parents looking at me through the rear mirror._

_-Dont leave me! I wanna go with you!- I didnt understand what was happening. _

_My parents simply mouthed a sorry and drove off. The man came and picked me not so gently and put me back in my room, locking the door. Everything was so confusing... why did mommy and daddy leave without me? I thought at first that they would come back for me soon. I stayed looking at the window until I fell asleep and did the same for about two weeks until it finally crashed on me: They werent coming back for me. I had been left. I remember crying all day long for that. As days continued passing I felt more and more weak at heart. I only wanted to get out of this place and be back with my mommy and daddy._

_A question flooded my mind every single day: __**'Why had they left me? Didnt they love me?'**_

_**Back to the present.**_

I sighed and shook my head trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. I still hadnt been able to get over the fact they had left me like that. I had come back and found that mom and dad got a divorce and I ended up living with Charlie in a house near La Push. It was truly awkard. I was lost in my thoughts when I crashed against someone. I groaned.

-Cant you watch out where you going?-

-Sorry I guess I was kinda distracted. Here let me help you up- A russet hand appeared in front of me and I took it standing up and looking at the oen I had bumped againt with.

I recognized Jacob Black, old friend of Bella and failed 'lover' as she decided for Edward. I had only meet him briefly by my dad before he left with him. I looked into his eyes and I inmediatly felt like a pull. He gasped and I saw his eyes widening I barely heard him say

-I imprinted on her... on Bellas sister... but why?-

I wasnt going to stay there to hear more, and turned around and set off running towards my house. That how everyone knew me, as 'Bellas sister'. I barely got called by my name and people thought I would end up being same as Bella was at my age even though she was only 2 yaers older. I didnt care what 'imprinted' meant at that moment. All I cared about was trying to be alone and back at home. I had no idea in what situation I had gotten into.


End file.
